The Legend Of Zelda: The Waking Of A New Evil
by Dark KORL
Summary: Link goes on a new advanture back in time, with old freinds and new enemies, to change the present.
1. A Whole New Adventure

The Legend Of Zelda: The Waking Of A New Evil

Chapter 1: A Whole New Adventure

Rebirth Valley, a massive home to Gorons, Kokiries and Hylians. All living in peace,

harmony and paradise. Everyday it was the same, nothing was new. In the morning the mailman

rushes out of the post office running into the different tribes of people hurrying in to send

there mails. The chickens would be awoke by the town bell, then it would wake the villagers.

The Kokiries would start there day by shopping around town, as so the Hylians, but the Gorons,

they start by having a morning rolling activity to rub away the itches of the night. And so on

as the day slips away. Link and his trusty friend Navi was also doing there daily routine, but

today Link felt something. Something in the air was new, something like a new adventure. He

could almost just grab it...

Somewhere in the distant land, in a big and dark castle surrounded by evil was an evil

magician. A magician who plans to follow the steps of the evil Ganondorf, a magician so lost

in his evil ways he cannot control his body. "TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE THE WORLD WILL BE SUCKED

INTO THE DARKNESS THAT I HAD IMAGINED FOR AGES, AND NOW IT WILL BE DONE" and with a swing with

his staff dark clouds started to form, the world turned gray, then dark.

All over the world people started to run for their life as an evil army of undead being

rose from the depths of the land, killing everything is their path. Then far of in the land a

foul creature rose, this one was special, it had dark powers surrounding it like a mist of dark

aura. And yet in all of the darkness there was a light resembling a golden triangle.

Back at Rebirth Valley, Link looked at the skies, as everyone else ran away from the

darkness of the skies, rushing and stomping on the rest who are slow and has fell on the

ground. Link stilled did not move, he knew this evil, he was not scared. He raised his hands

and played his ocarina. Slowly he put his hand down and looked into the clearing. There was a

mist of sand rising from the horizon. Out of the sand was a horse fighting its way through the

zombies. Link jumped up as the horse came to a dead stop right before him. He landed softly

onto the horse's back. Link decided to charge right pass the enemies and headed for the

forgotten kingdom of Hyrule, but the zombies knew Link's plan. They all surrounded him, but

Link didn't give up hey threw a deku nut blinding the enemy and charged up Din's fire. He

watched as the surrounding zombies burnt and fell to the ground. He worked quickly, commanding

his horse to jump over the rest. The rest of the journey was easy going, until he reached

Hyrule. There was monsters everywhere, as if they were waiting for them. Link was shocked as he

saw a dark figure covered by a black aura heading his direction and the rest of the army

following it. Navi was a smart fairy, the smartest of all actually, " 254 zombies, 135 ghost,

232 skeleton warrior, and 25 phantom Ganons" Navi counted. Link tried to move but somehow was

held to one spot by a magic power. He watched as the dark forces got closer, and closer and

closer. Link then close his eyes and hope all goes well. 


	2. Old Friends United

The Legend Of Zelda: The Waking Of A New Evil

Chapter 2: Old Friends United

Link wanted to open his eye but he felled as him too tired to open it. Link heard music somewhere in the distance. He felt soft as a feather, ready to fly off into the sky and never coming back. He tried real hard to open his eyes but it wouldn't open. And Link lost all his powers and lost consciousness.

Link awoke to find himself blinded by a light. A dark figure moved in and cover the

bright light. Next to the figure was another figure, both looked like a female. Link found the figures familiar, he sat up. As his vision cleared he saw the dark figure clearly. One was Zelda and the other is Malon. Link was surprised, he looked around and noticed he was in the Temple of Time. It seems the Temple of Time was still at it original state. "Your finally awake I see" Zelda said.

"Oh, Link are you okay?" Malon said, "are you hurt?" Link shook his head in reply. He saw that

Malon and a drop of tears in her eyes.

"We saw you getting ambushed outside of Hyrule so we tried our best to rescue you, but we didn't make it in time, the monsters were all over you and we couldn't get you out. Malon grabbed your hand, I grabbed hers and played the Ocarina to teleport us back to the Temple of Time." Zelda said. " This Temple is protected by the Sages which only lets people who has a pure heart enter." Link nodded and walked over to the door to see the "force" Zelda speaks of. Truly there is a barrier covering the whole temple, Link saw the monsters trying to enter the Temple but held back by the barrier.

"There must be a way we can get out of here and save everyone" Malon said.

"There is" Zelda said, "to help the people and get out of here we must use the triforce's power

to go back 1 year, search out the evil behind this and stop this from happening."

"How are we gonna find out who did this in the past?" Malon asked. Link nodded as if agreeing

with Malon.

"We can ask the sages" Zelda replied as she opened the Door of Time. "Coming?" Zelda asked. Malon and Link followed Zelda into the door and disappeared into the light. 


End file.
